


Day to Day

by shazamitylam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk if it'll be soriku yet, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: After everything is over, Sora and Riku return to their not-so regular lives on Destiny Islands.





	Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

> Musiphe, Soph. 2018. "Saw a snail today... effervescent." Digital. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/musiphe/status/1047606342440157184

Sora wasn’t used to boredom. From all the running around with friends he’d done as a child to the adventuring among worlds he’d done as a teenager, his life tended to be on the exciting side.

But sitting in math class with his friends on the other side of the room? He was about five seconds away from falling asleep.

Stifling a sigh, Sora slipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped away a message to Riku: _I’m bored._

Riku gave him a look from across the class before rolling his eyes and taking out his phone, carefully out of the line of sight of the teacher.

_what do you want me to do about it_

Sora smiled to himself. _Tell me about your day._

He blinked at Riku’s response before snickering. Too late, he realized that he should have restrained himself.

“Sora! Would you care to share with the class what you find so amusing?”

He gulped. “Oh. Uh…”

“Well? Read what’s on your screen,” the teacher said impatiently.

Sora looked down at his phone, trying not to smile again when he saw the words.

“ _Saw a snail today...effervescent.”_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riku silently losing his shit in the corner of the room, right where the teacher couldn't see him. Kairi, sitting in front of him, was shaking with muffled laughter.

Sora gave the teacher a wide grin. _Effervescent_ , Riku might say. The exasperated woman just gave him a sharp look before turning away, and Sora counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> and also credit to that twilight post on tumblr


End file.
